Holiday Affairs
by xFreeSoul
Summary: mm..yeah, just read :L
1. Chapter 1

"Nicky, first day of summer" Demi screamed as she pounced on top of his still sleeping, well was still sleeping frame.

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Nick turned in the opposite direction of Demi, "Go away, come back after noon" he grumbled out through the gap between his mouth and the pillow.

"But-but, Nicky.." a pout settled on her plump lips as fake tears welled up in her chocolate orbs, knowing the boy would not be able to resist.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, and it's not fair when you play that game" the curly haired boy grumbled knowing this girl had him wrapped around her little finger, she knew just how to work him to get exactly what she wanted.

A smirk planted it's self on her face as she got up from Nicks bed, "Good, now be ready in 20 minuets, were going shopping and then to the park" she told him getting up from his bed, "Oh and Nick, you may want to get rid of that before we go" she told him pointing to his member that was out in the air, smirking as she left through his door.

"Dammit" he muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready, he hated when Demi saw him like this, she was like his little sister, but she just seemed to find it funny.

"Right I'm ready to go" Nick called just over a hour later as he made his way down the staircase of his house to find Demi on his sofa pretending to be asleep. "Come on now, I did not take that long"

Scoffing Demi's mouth formed a "O" shape, "yeah right, Miley can get ready quicker than you and that's saying something"

"Well, I need to be perfect just in case I bump in to anyone that takes my fancy" Nick said cockily as he ran his fingers through his freshly washes curls.

"I do not think there is any need to worry about that, even if you found someone, I don't think they would want to go out with you" Demi smirked.

Faking pain, Nick put his hand over his heart, "Demi that hurt real deep" he ran his fingers under his eyes whipping away fake tears.

"Your so over dramatic, you should have been born a girl" the brunette let out a small giggle as she rolled from the sofa to the floor, and then climbed up to a standing position as she walked over to a puzzled looking Nick, "what?"

"Can you not get up like a normal person"

"Can you not look like a normal person?" she retorted with a smirk, "now come on before all the shops close.

"Yes, because the shops are likely to close before 10 in the morning aren't they?" Nick asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up and drive"

"Shut up and drive drive, drive, drive, shut up and drive, drive, drive drive, shut up and.." Nick got cut of as his hands were in the air clamped around a air-steering wheel.

"Really? You shout have been born a girl..now get to the car, and take me to the mall" Demi grabbed his arm and pulled him along so he had no choice in the matter.

Climbing in to Nick's Audi R8 spider they set off on their way, with Nick driving Demi crazy as he sang along to all the cheesy songs that were playing on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Once arriving at the mall they parked up the car and jumped out of it "were here" Demi screamed, highly glad to be rid of Nick singing in her ear, "now, where to first" she walked over to the interactive board that had all of the shops names on, "hmm.. Barney's? Elisabeth Taylor? Victoria secret?"

"Yes, let's go there" Nick stopped her.

"Perv"

"Am not, it's early and I didn't want to come, I think I should at least get some reward"

"Again perv"

"Whatever" Nick mumbled.

Smirking Demi took Nicks hand as she lead him to the first shop; Barneys. "Let's go, you can help me perv"

Nick reluctantly followed after Demi knowing he would never get his way.

2 hours later Nick and Demi returned to the car with their, well Nicks arms full of carrier bags, "thanks Nick, you've been a doll" she joked, slipping back inside of the vehicle, "now as my treat, dinner" she smiled.

"I hope so after that punishment" he mumbled, both sarcastically and seriously.

"Don't be such a girl Nicholas, you're supposed to do these things for me" she smiled her signature smile as half if her face disappeared, but it was something Nick loved and he found his irritation with the morning disappear, and replaced with happiness as he too smiled back.

-Holiday Afairs-

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, they sat down and ordered, "So what are we doing after?" Demi questioned.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going home to sleep" the boy chuckled, running a hand through his chocolate curls.

"Nick" Demi wined, "no you're not, don't be a spoil sport, I tell you what, we will go to the spa" her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Bu-"

"No no's, no buts, were going, end of" she smirked as Nick realises there was no point in further argument and there dinners were placed down in front of them.

Tucking in to their dinner, the quickly ate before making their way to the spa.


End file.
